A steady or "quiet" head is a fundamental aspect of an effective golf swing. The head is the hub of the golfer's swing axis and any excessive movement of the head directly translates into a shift of the swing axis. When the swing axis shifts, the clubhead path is altered and a poor golf shot typically results.
Rudimentary devices are known for permitting a golfer to actively identify when his head is moving. Such devices range from motion detecting alarms to spotlights mounted to a golfer's hat. While providing a general indication of head movement, these devices do not adequately identify the direction and extent of a golfer's head movement during each phase of his golf swing. The devices also tend to be cumbersome to wear and impractical to use during an actual round of golf.
There is a need for a device that permits a golfer to observe the extent and direction of his head movements during each phase of his golf swing. Furthermore, there is a need for a method of utilizing such head movement information to enable a golfer to identify potential faults in his swing.